Ruby spirit hunt
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ruby's a ghost with a strange past...Or is she read to find out. I own nothing! Alive!Gene!


**Ruby prov...**

Hello I'm Ruby I died a year ago, I would be sixteen had I not died. I'm little more then a spirit but unlike those others I under stand I'm dead. I under stand how I died, I have nothing against anyone. I can't move on because there scared of me, hell I mean. I have no regrets and I'm not sorry about how I lived my life. I'm watching over a family at the moment, this lady's being taken over by some other ghost that want's to hurt the baby. I kept the little angel alive till now. There are people here, I'm going to help them.

A girl named Mai, and a boy Naru he looks like Gene... Gene's here! The man Lin, an other Girl named I forgot... There a blond guy named John, a monk and some red haired lady... Yasu is the other one... I went up to Gene and smiled.

''Gene!'' I said he stopped and looked at where my voice was. ''Gene it's Ruby!'' I said again he got wide eye'd as he finally could see me.

''Ruby!'' Gene said Masako I remember now was looking at me with fear.

''I'm not going to hurt anyone but that lady! She's trying to hurt the baby!'' I said. ''She's been taken over! I cot her trying to drown the baby!'' I said this making him pale.

''Ruby I can't, how, why?'' Gene was in shock.

''Gene if you don't help that baby so help me...'' I left it hanging he snapped out of it and nodded making me smile.

''But why?'' He asked tears where starting to prick his eye's.

''Hell doesn't want anyone taking over, and I'm not saying sorry about how I lived my life.'' I sighed he laughed at that.

''Gene what's the mater?'' Naru asked. I looked at him and grinned.

''So that's the idiot brother!'' I stated making Gene snort, Masako hid a smile behind her sleeve.

I walked beside Gene he kept grinning like a mad man. I laughed when the monk and red haired lady started bickering. Gene looked at me after a wile.

''Ruby...'' Gene tried making the room stare. ''How, I never knew...'' Gene trailed of. ''How did you die?'' Gene asked tears, the others stared unused to this side of Gene.

''Gene don't cry.'' I said brushing his tears away. ''I was killed, I have nothing against anyone.'' I sighed, he looked at me for a moment his face blank before he looked murderous.

''Who did it? Where? I'll kill them!'' Gene yelled making me smile for a moment.

The others looked shocked those words had come out of Gene.

''Gene! It's ok.'' I said gently pulling him into a hug, the other gasped now able to see me.

''It's not ok!'' Gene sobbed. ''It's not ok!'' He cried I rocked him back and forth.

''I have no problem's with anyone, I just want the baby to live.'' I said gently. ''Shh it's alright.'' I said gently sitting the both of us down.

Everyone having gotten out of there shock was just staring at us, but I didn't care. Naru's eye's flashed something no one could place. I stayed rocking Gene in till he was asleep. I weaved my fingers through his hair humming softly to him.

''Um...'' Monk tried but I just looked up and smiled.

''I wish no harm to you or the baby under stand I only wish to kept her safe, that lady's been taken over.'' I said Gene's head in my ghostly lap. Mai smiled at me and Gene.

''How do you two know the other?'' Mai asked. I grinned and patted to my left she sat next to me.

''I saved him from the lake. We hunted ghost's for a bit till it was time for him to leave. It was nice having someone care about me for once.'' I smiled playing with Gene's hair. ''Just between us he's so cute!'' I said looking at his cute face, the team smiled at that.

''What's your full name?'' Naru asked.

''Fire Ruby.'' I replied.

''Why are you still among the living?'' He asked again.

''Hell doesn't want anyone taking over, and I'm not saying sorry about how I lived my life.'' I stated smirking. ''Any other underworlds or such hate me or are scared of me so I'm a ghost.'' I stated making them stare. ''I'll be reincarnated soon enof.'' I added making them nodded.

An hour later Gene woke up he was still in my lap. I smiled at his sleepy face and my smile turned into a smirk.

''You know I'm not a pillow right?'' I asked amused when he just hugged my wast and shook his head. The team watched this amused as well.

''Your so cute!'' Mai said he twitched making me smirk.

''Oh ya! Gene's just so cute!'' Gene bolted up and darted behind Naru.

''What are you planing on doing to me?!'' He yelled making me laugh.

''Hmm now that you said it... How about a pick dress?'' I asked he paled making me laugh. ''Really you'd think I tried to kill you!''

''No but you scared me the last time you said that!'' Gene said.

The other found this amusing, and most where hiding laugh's.

''Hey it was part of a job-'' I stopped and left to keep the baby safe.

**Mai's prov...**

''Where's she go?'' I asked going to the screen's, and saw Ruby was keeping the baby from a disoranted lady that was Mika trying to attack the baby. The guy's ran to go help. I watched in horror as Mika cut Gene with a knife, Ruby had a look and kept the lady at the wall, wincing at the praying but rebounding fast.

**No prov...**

Gene was taken to a hospital Ruby being a ghost stayed with the team that was staying. Masako, John, and the Monk. Ruby started glowing making them jump. When it died down Ruby was there only alive.

''What! How?'' Monk stammered, Ruby chuckled and sat on the couch.

''Reincarnating doesn't mean I turn into a baby every time.'' Ruby smiled. ''I live again now to eat your flesh!'' Ruby joked making them smile or laugh. Ruby sat on the couch and they talked.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**I own nothing! R&R if you liked and if you didn't!**


End file.
